


In The Birthing Chamber

by RedSavant



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Bug anatomy, Consensual Mind Control, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSavant/pseuds/RedSavant
Summary: Several years after the Black Egg cracks, an outside force threatens the slowly rebuilding kingdom of Hallownest. To defend against it, the King and Queen are going to need a LOT of soldiers.
Relationships: Hornet/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	In The Birthing Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains explicit sexual acts between (bug) half-siblings, as well as consensual hypnosis, explicit descriptions of insect anatomy, full-body transformation, and egg breeding. If any of the above offends you, please do not read further.
> 
> This is currently a stand-alone, but depending on response, I could write a birthing chapter too.

It was nearly time to get started, and for once in her life, Hornet was feeling butterflies in her stomach. There was nothing wrong with the room, except that it was maybe a little warm for her taste; otherwise it was very comfy, a small and cozy chamber dominated mostly by the large, soft bed she currently rested on. The rest of the room was filled with shelves, nooks and crannies hewn smooth, just like the spawning chamber back home in the palace. Plenty of places to settle down for the long, slow process of birthing one’s eggs, and ones she had mostly grown familiar with over the years. The only difference was, this time she was going to fill every single one of them.   
  


“Nervous, your Majesty~?” The familiar raspy lilt of Emilitia’s voice brought Hornet back to reality. As usual, her handmaiden sounded amused by a joke only she had overheard. The slender, elegant bug had stripped off her favorite red robe and now knelt on the bed next to her Queen; she would be helping with the process of transformation, and making sure to get anything else Hornet might need. Normally Hornet wouldn’t have trusted someone of her caste, but she had proven herself a loyal, if eccentric, friend. “I think we’re all ready to go here.”   
  
Hornet nodded, then looked up at her lover. Ghost... they had changed so much since the first time the two had met, not too far away from here, in Greenpath. The once-tiny Vessel had grown to tower over her - not quite as big as their much older sibling, but enough that she still felt an embarrassing shiver whenever Ghost hugged her to their chest or put their big hand on her head. The hard lines and shiny black chitin of their body was interrupted here and there by faintly glowing yellow lines, as though light strove to escape from inside their body, and by tufts of soft white fluff; the biggest one, between their small, soft breasts, made a wonderful place for Hornet to rest her head. Which she did now, taking a deep breath of that soothing scent; a faint trail of yellow vapor followed her back as she settled back against the pillows, the butterflies fading away as her cheeks and the inside of her head warmed with the soft yellow light inside her lover. “I’m ready,” she said, as steadily as she could. Void, even thinking about what was going to happen to her... she squirmed a little, pressing her thighs together.   
  


_ Okay _ , Ghost signed, their hands moving quickly.  _ This is going to feel really strong, but really, really good.  _ As they signed, they cradled Hornet close, resting their head against hers; their deep black eyes were soft and comforting, and their touch on her cheek was gentle. The white line of their mouth opened, and breathed out more of that soft yellow mist. She took a deep, shaky breath, trying to breath in as much as possible, and it hit her almost immediately. The warmth started in her head and tingled in her lungs, then spread through her whole body, leaving a pleasantly quivery warmth behind; she could feel her mind slow, second by second, as the warm mist of Ghost’s control, that cursed, fascinating light, filled her. So good... she may have made a soft sound as she gazed up at her lover, a breath or a moan. Ghost always made her feel so small, so soft... things she had despised feeling before they had met, but here in their arms, in their bed, with that light filling her mind and her lungs with every breath, she was willing to admit that she loved it. Just... maybe not out loud.   
  


_ Here comes the charm. _ Ghost signed with their upper two hands as their lower two kept busy, one stroking Hornet’s cheek comfortingly, the other holding the charm. It was a small thing, glistening gold and green with an oddly slick sheen to it, a little circle of stone. Funny how such small things could hold such great power. Ghost leaned down to give her a kiss and another heady breath of mist as they touched the charm to her belly, then carefully slid it down her body; when it rested over her womb, they paused.  _ You’re going to be amazing and gorgeous, _ they signed, giving her a loving smile and another kiss.  _ I’ll be here the whole time. Just focus on me and on how good it feels. _ Then, slowly but surely, they began to press the charm against Hornet’s body... until it began to sink into her.   
  


The feeling was instantaneous, and even with Ghost’s light dulling her mind and slowing her thoughts, Hornet couldn’t suppress a shiver. This was powerful magic, focused by a powerful will... Charms that could be used on others were rare, but the hot, familiar swell of Ghost’s Soul guided this one, rushing into her body. Every inch of her small frame tingled, burning with the touch of her love; her sex quivered between her slender thighs, anticipating Ghost’s questing hands or tongue or cock, as was usually the case when her mind was locked away and her body given free reign. But no, Ghost’s touch stayed firm on her belly; instead, the pleasure came from a completely unexpected place: her toes.   
  


The tingling rapidly intensified, drawing a sharp gasp from her as it spread up from her pointed toes to her ankles, knees, thighs and then to her hips. The soft silk of the bed below her was suddenly an unbearable tease - every inch of her below the waist had suddenly become as sensitive to touch as her clit, and every motion sent a similar shiver through her. Her legs felt so hot, her abdomen was burning, her waist and hips needed to be touched, caressed, kissed... Ghost tilted her head up and gave her another powerful kiss, beginning to caress her small, but full breasts with a free hand. She quivered at the touch, moaning softly against her lover. Yes, this was the best... she was so small and soft under them, so hot, so slow and happy... so rich, so fertile... Ghost was going to mate her, was going to hold her close and fuck her body, her pussy and her eggslit and her ass and her mouth and her hands and her breasts, she would be so full, so full of their eggs, their eggs, their eggs, eggs,  _ eggs _ ...   
  


“I think she likes it, your Majesty,” chuckled Emilitia as she watched the Queen thrash weakly, dazedly atop the silk bed that would be her home for the next couple of weeks. No expense had been spared in making the bed; it was big enough to fit the King and their Queen comfortably, and to support the weight the Queen would be gaining very shortly. The transformation had already started; Hornet’s long, slender birthing abdomen had grown underneath her as she wiggled, reaching down to her feet already, and as Emilitia and the King watched, her legs finished fusing with the organ, leaving her streamlined from the waist down with a long, slender tail. Hornet moaned incoherently, light sparking in her eyes and from her lips, as she arched her back, slick lust dripping from her pussy; her abdomen was already starting to grow and soften, the eggslit on the end quivering in anticipation. “How big do you think she’ll get?”   
  


Her King shrugged, giving Hornet another kiss as the Queen groped eagerly at her breasts; they touched her sex gently with one hand and began teasing her eggslit a little more roughly with another, playing with the powerful ring of muscle within the soft, hot, and squishy hole, and drawing clear moans of approval from the Queen alongside the loud, wet sounds of her pleasure. Their cock parted their genital slit, thick and ridged with spines along the base; Emilitia moved closer, carefully taking her King into her mouth and starting to service them with enthusiasm. The royal cock grew up hard, pushing between her lips and down into her throat; she took it with only a little bit of difficulty, then slowly pulled free, letting her throat and tongue service every inch.  _ Be careful not to be too enthusiastic, _ Ghost signed, smiling as they continued to play with Hornet’s new form.  _ My seed is for her. _   
  


Ghost turned back to Hornet, signing more words, but her gaze was too cloudy, glassed over with that brilliant light and the haze of pleasure and need that throbbed through her body like a second heartbeat. Ghost tilted their head, then leaned down, pressing their masked forehead against her own. +Hornet, can you hear me?+ Ghost’s “voice” sounded in her head, cutting through the warm, thick clouds inside. +Your first transformation is complete, but you’re going to keep changing a little further, too.+ They curled a finger inside her pussy, making her shiver with pleasure; it was so good having something inside, but it wasn’t enough, not the right shape, not big or hot enough. But her lover, her King, was talking... +I’m going to impregnate you, and you’re going to lay my eggs. We need a lot... so I’m going to breed you fast and hard, over and over, until your whole body is full of our love.+ Ghost’s fingers played inside her, touching her, as their free hands caressed her new body - her big, soft womb, most of her body now, big enough to hold Ghost’s love for her. She had to be changed this much to hold all of Ghost’s babies, all of their love... to breed and be the mother for their eggs. +In this shape... hmm, I don’t know if I should still call you Hornet,+ her lover mused, smiling as they moved to kiss her, soft and loving. +I’ll call you something else... something more fitting to your role. While you’re in this shape, you’re Breeder, my love.+   
  


A rush of pleasure filled her as she heard those words, her body accepting them well before her hazy, happy mind. Her womb was squeezing with anticipation; her long, soft body throbbed with excitement, dripping lust from her pussy and eggslit both as she whimpered with happiness. “A-am I a good breeder, my King?” she gasped, reaching up to stroke their cheek. It was hard to move around already, with her womb taking up so much of her body; good. That meant she would stay right here... right where Ghost wanted her.   
  


+You’re already a very good breeder, but now I’m going to make you even better,+ Ghost said inside her head. They reached down and carefully tugged Emilitia off of their cock; the slender bug seemed a little put out to be separated from her service, but quickly settled down, starting to idly finger herself as the King lined up their now proudly hard, glistening cock with Breeder’s eggslit. The gently pointed tip teased against her, drawing an involuntary moan and shudder from her lips. The King’s lust mixed with the copious slick fluid dripping from her eager egg-sex, already staining the soft covers, and they smiled, starting to slowly penetrate her. It hurt a little - it always did when Ghost used her egg-pussy, it was for laying, not for breeding - but the pain only made the pleasure sweeter as her King pushed inch by inch inside her, their soft, pleased moan filling her mind. As Ghost buried the thick base of their cock inside her, pressing those bumps against her hot flesh, they slipped their hands under the bottom of her abdomen, holding the sensitive organ carefully. +You’re so tight...+ Ghost’s cock made a visible bulge in her abdomen as it pressed against her walls, her soft flesh shaping around the hardness, and they slowly pulled back out, taking their time and savoring the sweet hole that would birth their many, many children.   
  


Breeder couldn’t help but let out a loud, shameful moan as Ghost began to move in her, bracing themselves against the bed, still holding her abdomen so tenderly as they fucked it, driving tip to base into her birthing hole again and again. She could feel their pleasure, bright inside her mind, and hot inside her belly, hot and hard and uncomfortably, wonderfully thrillingly full. Pleasure shot up through her body every time Ghost slammed themselves back into their proper place inside her, sending haze and sparks across her vision; everything was so, so much, so wonderful. The sheer size of her lover as they loomed over her, kissing her softly, breathing that sweet mist into her lungs with every breath, the size of their hands on her, their cock inside her... she was a small little bug, dripping lust and breeding juices, helpless with her soft and fertile body, and her King was showing her her purpose with every thrust.   
  


This was it... if there was such a place as heaven in Hallownest, it was here, in this bed, in this room, in her King’s arms as they moved in her, mind full of the mist and the light, womb screaming to be filled with children. Breeder felt her eyes rolling up in pleasure as she came hard around Ghost’s cock, her pussy squeezing hard around Emilitia’s obliging fingers and her egg-pussy worshiping her mate. The waves of pleasure rippling up her soft, throbbing abdomen threatened to overwhelm what little remained of her mind, but this wasn’t enough, not yet. She needed more, just a little...   
  
+Nngh, Breeder...!+ Her King, her Ghost, grunted her name inside her head, the word echoing inside, bringing about only a sense of ultimate joy and fulfillment. Even the tiny corner of herself that blazed with embarrassed pleasure at the word was washed away under the pleasure she felt as her King began to cum. It was slow at first, their cock twitching harder and harder inside her womb, but with another cry inside her head and a powerful final thrust, the barrier inside her love broke, and their seed gushed free. It felt like she could feel every drop inside her, the thick hot liquid pouring into her womb, finding egg after egg after egg and sinking deep into their slumbering cores; her lover was filling her with life with every powerful gush, and she raised her voice in a wordless, senseless, joyous cry to announce it.   
  


Ghost held her close and tightly, their lower hands caressing her abdomen as they pumped more and more seed into her. Each powerful gush sent a ripple through her body; she was used to Ghost’s orgasms filling her, but now there was so much more emptiness within her aching to be sated. The eggs inside her seemed to spark in her pleasure-hazed mind as they took in Ghost’s seed, imbued with life and light at the same instant, and she writhed against the sheets, knowing what was going to come next. When it happened, it happened all at once; each egg pulsed inside her, then began to swell, growing from the size of a small pebble to the size of an apple over the course of seconds. Breeder cried out again with pleasure as her abdomen swelled hugely, expanding to hold all of their love inside; one, five, a dozen,  _ more _ . The soft jelly eggs pressed and slid against each other inside her as they grew, and when there was no more space, she grew with them, her abdomen doubling in size, then again, until it felt like all she was. She gasped at the stretch, the elastic fullness of her body, and trembled. Her upper body and thorax were just the same, slender and strong, built for war; but her abdomen now filled the silk-lined birthing nook, swollen with eggs she could already feel beginning to pulse with life. She couldn’t move, could only squirm underneath her lover, breathing hard as they slowly withdrew their cock from her birthing slit.    
  
+Amazing,+ Ghost murmured inside her head, more a feeling than a word, their approval and love wrapping her up in a warm blanket as they slowly caressed her head and her full, achingly full body. +You’re doing so well already, Hornet, Breeder...+ Ghost’s cock twitched against her birthing hole, and she let out a breath, still feeling that empty ache inside. Her mouth worked, the words refusing to be found through the golden haze behind her eyes, and she let out a frustrated gasp before seizing on the one she felt most strongly, the question that burned through her entire being. “More?”   
  
The bed creaked under her as she moved, and Emilitia giggled, caressing her Queen’s massive form. “Beautiful as always, your Majesty,” she said fondly. It would be Emilitia’s job to tend to her, helping with the birthing process in ways that Ghost, for all their love, was ill-suited for with their large hands. “We’ll have you birthing and ready for more in no time. But for now, I think we’d better let you rest, hm?” She gave a pointed look to the King, who gave a nod that managed to be dignified even as their cock continued to drip against Hornet’s belly. “You just lie back, and I’ll fetch you some food...” Emilitia’s ministrations faded into pleasant background noise, and Hornet’s attention began to drift, a familiar warm sleepiness wrapping around her. There would be more, many more children, as many as Ghost wanted, as many as she could birth. She shifted a little, making space, and Ghost obliged her unspoken desire, lying down beside her. As she rested her head against Ghost’s small breasts, she wondered, for the briefest moment, if her mother had felt this warm in the arms of the King.   
  


She closed her eyes, and darkness and light danced inside her, waiting to be born.


End file.
